1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to single lever controls for regulating the throttle and transmission associated with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to a single lever control for marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units, which control can be manually manipulated for shifting the transmission between a neutral condition and a drive condition, and which interrupts the engine ignition in response to shifting the transmission to thereby assist transmission shifting.
2. Reference to the Prior Art
Attention is directed to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,596 which issued on Aug. 5, 1980 and which relates to a gear shift lever assembly having ignition system deenergizing means, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,771 which issued on Nov. 11, 1980 and which relates to a single lever remote control, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,622 issued on Apr. 21, 1981, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,734 issued on Feb. 21, 1984, and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,149 issued on Jun. 25, 1985, all of which relate to marine propulsion devices including ignition interruption means to assist transmission shifting.